


Французская кулинарная история: тарт Татен

by RoksiG



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Кто этот человек и что он сделал?<br/>- Не ваше собачье дело.<br/>- Мы мушкетеры короля.<br/>- Так что отвечайте на вопрос.<br/>- И вежливо.<br/>- Он хладнокровно застрелил нашего трактирщика. Добрый человек мертв и есть дюжина свидетелей.<br/>(1 серия, 2 сезон)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Французская кулинарная история: тарт Татен

В «Бодливой козе» давно не было столько клиентов, хотя совсем недавно тут произошло убийство. Может быть, именно это и привлекало посетителей? Это была куда более вероятная причина, нежели желание помочь трем женщинам, в один миг лишившимся опоры – отца и мужа.

В их тихом городке никогда не случалось такой злой несправедливости, по крайней мере, на памяти Стефании, старшей дочери покойного трактирщика. Хотя убийца несчастного трактирщика Татена был пойман, ему удалось избежать наказания.

Стефания винила во всем себя. Если бы она позволила расшалившемуся завсегдатаю шлепнуть себя по заду, а не стала уворачиваться, то не облила бы похлебкой хмурого чужака, забившегося в самый темный угол, и тот не замахнулся бы на нее. Тогда отец не схватил бы чужака за запястье, а тот не застрелил бы отца в ярости. Собственные вопли до сих пор стояли у нее в ушах – а убийца, бросив сквозь зубы: «Не стоило так», под ее горестные крики и ошарашенное молчание завсегдатаев, хладнокровно покинул таверну.

— Глупые трусливые бараны, живущие в ожидании бойни, — выплюнул злые слова в толпу, окружившую остывающее тело господина Татена, его старший брат — дядюшка Арно. Тут же вызвалось несколько добровольцев; дядюшка же возглавил погоню за преступником. Со своей благородной миссии он не вернулся. А убийцу отца увезли подоспевшие королевские мушкетеры.

Похоронив сразу двух родственников, женщины Татен собрались на совет.

— Один закон для бедных, другой — для богатых. Но есть еще и третий закон, что равен для всех – жизнь идет своим чередом, — вздохнула матушка. – Слезами и горем сыт не будешь. Завтра трудный день…

Многочисленные обязанности отца они перераспределили между собой, хотя матушка, конечно, взяла на себя львиную долю. Сметливой — в отца — Каролине предстояло помогать ей с расчетами. Мечтательной Стефании — успевать выполнять работу на кухне. И еще вместе с нанятой девицей Терезой надо было подавать блюда посетителям.

Когда Стефания впервые вышла в зал принять заказ, она словно наткнулась на невидимую стену.

— Я не могу. — Слезы так и лились водопадом: перед глазами стояла картина распростертого на полу отца, истекающего кровью.

— Ноги внезапно отнялись? Я вылечу хворобу хорошей трепкой, но после. Теперь же живо на кухню, — приказала матушка.

Стефания трудилась, не жалея сил, но не из-за страха наказания. Если можно было бы наказать себя больше, чем она бичевала в душе сама себя, она бы все приняла без ропота, но даже обещанная матушкой трепка не состоялась. Мадам Татен гладила уткнувшуюся ей в колени дочь по голове, не браня, а утешая.

— Даже за темной ночью приходит рассвет.

Но рассвет затягивался, или ее солнце с этих пор подернулось пеленой. Она так и не смогла преодолеть страх; ее и не заставляли. Зато на кухне, когда ей стали доверять не только нарезку, Стефания стала незаменима. Не успела она опомниться, как стала почти полноправной хозяйкой.

 

***  
— Господам мушкетерам яблочный пирог! Такие щедрые господа! И такие красавцы! – раскрасневшаяся Каролина толкнула сестру. – Взгляни хоть глазком, мы с Терезой все спорим, кто пригожее.

— Самый молодой с гасконским говорком. Всегда любила смуглянчиков, — вмешалась в разговор Тереза.

— Разве это смуглянчик? Вот мой медведь черен как ночь! Тихий-тихий, но представляю, как он может зарычать. А уж как навалится!

— Каролина! – Стефания хорошо знала, что может сказать на такие развязные речи матушка.

— Ладно, ладно! Делай пирог! – Каролина обиженно уперла руки в бока и вздернула носик.

Отец мог бы гордиться Стефанией. Даже строгая ценительница матушка признала, что особое блюдо «Бодливой козы» — яблочный пирог от Татенов — удается ей на славу: очищенные яблоки нарезаны ровными дольками одна к одной, выдержаны в лимонном соке с добавлением нежных стружек лимонной цедры, тесто тугое и тонкое. Оставалось только собрать пирог.

Тем временем из зала вернулись Каролина с Терезой, и разговор снова завертелся вокруг особых гостей.

— А тот мрачный, — щебетала Каролина. – Думаешь, он томится любовной страстью? Молчит и пьет.

— Вот еще! Он у них главный! – Тереза подхватила готовое блюдо. – Молчит для важности. А чем тогда еще заняться? Только пить, чтобы чудаком не назвали.

— А если выпьет лишнего? – бросила ей вдогонку Каролина. – Как тогда сохранить лицо?

— А остальные трое тогда зачем? – не оборачиваясь, ответила Тереза.

— И где же мой пирог? – Каролина выхватила кусочек яблока, нарушив так тщательно выложенный сестрой ряд. Стефания шлепнула сороку-воровку по ладони, но Каролина успела отправить украденное в рот.

— Не твой, а господ мушкетеров!

— Злая, злая и жадная у меня сестра. Разве ты отсчитываешь, сколько изюма кладешь? – Каролина снова предприняла попытку отхватить маленькую дольку от пирога, но Стефания оттеснила ее, встав между нею и готовым уйти в печь пирогом.

— Яблочный пирог господам за столом у окна! — провозгласила вошедшая в кухню Тереза. – Я что — одна должна бегать?

— И ты злая! Я бегаю раза в три быстрее тебя. А ты меня даже за хозяйку не считаешь, — рассмеялась Каролина. – Я знаю, кого выберу из господ мушкетеров: лисью мордочку.  
Похоже, Тереза прекрасно поняла, о ком речь.

— Назвал тебя красавицей, а ты и растаяла.

— Он понимает толк в женской красоте. Вот увезет меня в Париж, и тогда…

— Что тогда? Желаешь объяснить?

Услышав гневный оклик матери, Каролина попятилась и столкнулась спина спиной со Стефанией. Когда та, забыв на мгновение про пирог, обернулась, то увидела такой ужас на лице Каролины, как тогда, когда та еще крохой взяла матушкины бусы поиграть и порвала нитку. Странно, что теперь дерзкую Каролину так напугало справедливое замечание матушки. Спросить Стефания не успела: Каролина как ошпаренная умчалась в зал. Стефанию же ждал следующий пирог «для господ у окна».

Весь размах катастрофы, и чем именно был вызван испуг Каролины, Стефания поняла, когда подошла отправить в печь еще один пирог и вытащить испекшийся. Когда Каролина толкнула ее, Стефания дернулась, но удовлетворившись беглым взглядом, что пирог все же лег ровно на жаровню, не проверила, как же именно он лег. Оказалось, что каким-то образом он перевернулся и упал начинкой вниз. Жар не дал ему растечься, но он был совершенно не похож на тот чудесный пирог, что обычно подавали в «Бодливой козе». Яблоки из светло-золотистых стали цвета темного шоколада, а карамель, вместо того, чтобы присушиться, окутывала их жидкой массой.

— Я не понесу такое гостям, — сразу же отступила Каролина. – Отдадим им второй пирог.

— Нет! – вступилась Тереза за своих клиентов. – Хороший пирог мой. Натворили дел — сами и решайте, — Тереза унесла в зал последнюю возможность Каролины выйти с меньшими потерями из беды.

— Ты же успеешь сделать новый пирог? Правда, успеешь?!! – взвизгнула Каролина. Только сейчас Стефания поняла, как сложно ее неунывающей стойкой младшей сестре. Тот столик с убийцей отца был ее…

— Что опять случилось? – Матушке не нравилось в очередной раз отвлекаться на споры ее дочек.

— Все хорошо, — Стефания не верила, что это сказала она. Она не верила в то, что сделала дальше: подхватила злополучный пирог и легко переступила порог в зал. Она шествовала как королева, или же праведница на несправедливую казнь.

— Особый пирог для особых гостей, — и голос ее звучал так неожиданно: торжественно… и… любое сравнение Стефании себя со святой мученицей было разбито дерзким громким голосом сестрицы.

— Это блюдо стоит дороже и подается только особым гостям. Семейный рецепт Татенов. Блюдо, над которым отец трудился долгие годы, но так и не успел представить.

Мушкетеры ели и нахваливали. Когда же они попросили счет, то у Стефании даже горло подкатило от наглости Каролины: она попросила намного больше, чем можно было себе представить.

В тот вечер Стефания отказалась готовить «пирог отца». А мушкетеры пожелали взять его в Париж. «Сколько бы ни стоило», — сказали они.

Матушка разрешила Стефании занять кухню и взять любые продукты, сколько требовалось, чтобы случай стал основой их благосостояния.

 

***  
Трактирщик Татен говаривал, что его счастье в дочерях, но им не суждено прославить его имя; он и представить не мог, как он был неправ. Его имя еще долго будут помнить благодаря Стефании и Каролине.


End file.
